


Doctor, Doctor

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [7]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 106's POV
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 13





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> 106's POV

Mask immediately makes for the door. He still has pizza sauce in his face, I wonder how long it'll take him to notice...

Anyway, the others are following. I guess I'm gonna go with them, see where this ends up. The neck-snapping peanut is behind us so he can move freely, and that's a tiny bit anxiety-inducing but he hasn't been very aggressive

So that leaves me and Shy in the middle. He seems nice enough, and his name makes a lot of sense. Now that I think about it, I remember a researcher mentioning a Shy Guy. Said he was a cold-blooded killer.

Honestly, Shy looks like he'd rather just be left alone. 

I straighten my vest. It's the only thing that never seems to melt, maybe because I was wearing it when I got turned into this. The scientists wanted to test it or something but I haven't let them in case they don't give it back. "So... who are we looking for? A doctor? I haven't heard of any skip doctors."

"Um, what's a skip?" Shy asks.

"An SCP. A subject. One of us. You don't get out much, do you?"

He shakes his head. "It's been a couple decades since I was last out, and I don't remember much, I was in... well, a bad state of mind..."

"Anything interesting happen to you besides?"

His hands seem to be shaking the tiniest bit. "That was when they started the termination attempts."

They're trying to terminate this guy? And after all that time he's still alive?

"Jeez. I'm sorry, man, what's they do to you?"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it."

I put a hand on his shoulder and he flinches. "Hey, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Yeah, I know, it's just usually, when things touch me— I just, I'm not used to it."

I withdraw my hand with a shrug. Damn, I thought I was having a bad time of it here.

"So you said, uh, you've been out a lot? Do you know the way out?"

"I have a hunch, but this place is huge."

"Oh."

There's a quiet, sad humming sound, like an old church hymn.

"Doc!"

Mask is running. He whips around the corner and I jog ahead, almost crashing into him when he stops dead.

"Doc?"

There's a man curled up in the corner, wearing a D-Class uniform much too big for him. He has yellow eyes, which I've never seen on a human before, and curly black hair. His face is covered in weird, white stripes.

He looks up. "Mask?"

"Doc!" Mask crouches down beside him and pulls the man into his lap. "What happened to you."

The doctor says nothing. He just cries as Mask holds him tightly.

This is getting awkward, I'm gonna give them some space.


End file.
